Dead Stop
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: Christian's trip to the arena takes an unexpected turn for the worse. (ChristianLita)


_Author's Note:   I do not own any of the characters you see in this story.  They belong to Vince McMahon._

~

Lita slammed down the hood of her car, letting out a loud sigh of frustration.  She was about two hours away from the arena for their next house show and the rental car decided it wasn't going to go any further.  She was currently pulled over on the side of the road and much to her disappointment, nobody offered to pull over and help.  

"Great, just great," she muttered.  "Now what am I supposed to do?"

She bit down on the corner of her lip for a moment, then placed her purse on the hood of the car, dumping out the contents.  "_Address book, pens, money holder.. aha!  Cell phone!  Score!" she thought to herself.  _

She pressed the power button on her cell phone, her fierce hazel eyes narrowing at the message that popped up on the screen.  "Low battery," she muttered.  "Of course," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  With a huff, she started to place the contents of her purse back inside.

~

Also on his way to the next house show, Christian was bobbing his head to the beat of 'Build a Bridge' by Limp Bizkit.  He wasn't very much into the music though.  His current thoughts were on how disappointed in himself he was for not advancing into the match for the #30 position in the Rumble.  _"Well.. technically its not my fault.  I didn't lose the match.  So I still should've got to advance," he thought.  _

Glancing around the road a bit, he did a double take as he saw a red-haired female stranded on the side of the road.  _Man, that_ looks a lot like Lita.  It can't be Lita though.. she usually travels with Trish.  _Seeing as though nobody was pulling over to help her, he decided to stop.  Giving up a few moments of his trip to the arena couldn't harm anything.. could it?  _

He put the car in park and titled his head to the side slightly, still thinking about how much this woman resembled Lita.  He got out of his car and made his way towards her.

~

After placing the last few items in her purse, she turned as she heard a car pull up.  "Oh, thank god," she said, making her way towards the man.  

Christian came to a quick hault, seeing that the woman really was Lita.  He took of his sunglasses, placing them on top of his head.  "Lita??"

She stopped, her eyes widening and then narrowing.  "You!  What are you doing?" she demanded.  

"Uhh.. I'm helping you.  What's it look like I'm doing?"   He mentally slapped himself for the smart comment.  She was already angry at him because of the bet, and his words probably hadn't helped the matter any.  

Her eyes nearly seemed to bore a hole into him.  "I don't need _your help," she snapped._

_Yep, she's definitely still angry at me, though I don't blame her.  _ He sighed, shaking his head slowly.  "You're stranded on the side of the road.  Nobody else seems to be pulling over to help you.  So unless you want to lose your job, I suggest you get your things, get over whatever problem you have with me, and get in my car."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, not making any effort to move.  "What makes you think I'm going to lose my job?"

Christian snorted, mimicking her eye roll.   "Bischoff can't stand you.  Do you really think if you're late he's going to keep you?  He's just waiting for a reason to fire you."

He was surprised at himself for being so rude to her.  He still had feelings for her, but here he was, snapping back at her.

After what seemed like minutes of staring, which was only a few seconds, she gave in.  "Alright, but don't you for one second even think of touching me.  You'll regret it."   With a huff, she started to get everything she needed, transferring it over to Christian's car, refusing him each time he offered to help.  

Once they were back on the road, an insanely thick layer of tension seemed to build between the two.  They had spent at least 30 minutes or more in silence, and still neither of them offered to speak.  

The silence was about to drive Christian 'wonky in the head', as Chris would probably say.  He pouted, glancing over at her.  "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I think you know why, Christian," she replied, no emotion evident in her voice.  

He sighed, taking on a rather childish tone as he said her name.  "Lita!  I've tried to explain to you plenty of times that it was just a bet.   A bet!  A joke!  Funny, you know, ha ha ha?"

She turned in her seat, her hazel eyes narrowing at him.    "Oh, so now you think its funny that you made a bet to sleep with me first?  For a Canadian dollar, too.  It's nice to know that I'm worth that much to you," she snarled.  

"Lita.. will you please listen to me?  The whole thing was a joke.  If I had known you would get this upset over it, I wouldn't have said any of those things."

She glanced over at him, that icy stare still going right through him.  "Nothing you say can change the way I felt when I heard what you and Chris had said," she said softly, looking away from him.

Since the moment she had learned about the bet, she had been heartbroken all over again.  When Matt Hardy had humiliated her on national television, her entire world had crumbled.  Then, once she thought things couldn't get any worse she was fired.  When Christian came to her saying that he had used his Survivor Series favor to get her job back, she thought things would slowly get better for her.  

Things _did_ get better.. for a while.  Then Trish came bursting into their locker room in tears, spilling the story to her about the conversation she'd overheard with Chris and Christian.  It was then that she lost all hope of ever trusting anybody again.  As much as she wanted to believe what he said was true, she just couldn't.  Her heart wouldn't allow her to.  It was going to take a lot of work for anybody to ever earn her trust again.  

Christian bit down on his lip, hating the way she always looked so sad.  He wasn't as bold as Chris though.  Chris was constantly trying to earn back Trish's trust.  He saw how she turned him down each time, the hatred and hurt in the blonde girl's eyes were evident.  He'd wanted so badly just to hold her and tell her things would be okay between them, that she could trust him, though he knew she'd never believe him.  All because of his and Chris' foolish words.  

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, aside from the few attempts to get her to talk to him.  He pulled into the parking lot of the arena and Lita was nearly almost out of the car before he could turn it off.  He shut the car off and got out.  Walking to the trunk slowly, he reached inside to help her with her bags.

It didn't surprise him when she refused the help, picking up her bags on her own.  

She turned to him, the hurt clearly shown in her eyes.   "I appreciate you bringing me here, Christian, but nothing you can ever do or say will make things right between us."   With those parting words, she turned and walked away from him, not even noticing the look of hurt on Christian's face.  

"I'll get you back into my life, Lita, if it's the last thing I do," he whispered.  

_The End.  _


End file.
